


Disguised In To Love You

by doremi_chan



Category: doremi_chan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremi_chan/pseuds/doremi_chan





	Disguised In To Love You

"Can you still love a guy who has an unpredictable personality????"  
___________******_______________

Alluka Izinski used to keep her bangs long and maintains a Safe distance from her surrounding. Almost no one know her real name ...  
Until a humor spread about her being as "" by Cerim Li,  
Cerim Li is always mistaken for a woman.. is level headed and shows the most concern to Alluka which made his cousin jealous for stealing its attention.

A cocky, foul mouthed and overconfident - Eugene visited the alluka abruptly one day. He glares at alluka and bares how she stealing and keeps seducing Cerim and their argument end up with a race to who ever climb a tree fast and later on challenge her in a Duel and thoroughly defeated by her  
Ever since that fateful incident, Eugene swore to beat alluka in school grades ,sports event,music or any competition.To do this,he Enrolled in the same school as alluka .

then,A new transfered student with gray hair often parted on the side with a large circular glases giving him a schorarly apprrance that Alluka initially thinks that he's EUGENE,but the two men's personality are completely opposite  
even if ERIOL rejected her constant attempts to be friend him...(seeing helr nothing but an ETERNAL RIVAL)but 

The story primarily focus on ERIOL"S constant attempt to defeat her one and only rival,ALLUKA ,and how he finds love in their Rivalry

but Will Their Love Last Once She Discovered The Truth Of His Identity?....


End file.
